


I want you every step of the way (now that I've learned to trust you)

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [7]
Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2020, Luc is a good boyfriend, M/M, Oliver is sad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Sometimes losing a case feels like failing his clients.Seventh day of Inktober (Fancy).
Relationships: Oliver Blackwood/Luc O'Donnell
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	I want you every step of the way (now that I've learned to trust you)

**Author's Note:**

> If you fancy something, you want to have it or to do it.  
> \- Collins dictionairy

Oliver was wrung out, tired. He had trouble breathing and his chest felt like it was on fire. Finally the tears came while he sat there, slumped on the couch, with his head buried in his arms and he just wished for the day to end.

He was burning from the inside out. That’s what it felt like at last, like his heart was aflame and turning to charcoal at his very moment. He had lost.

No, not him, the fifteen year old girl had lost. Oliver’s life would just continue as it was before; he’d continue living in his house with his boyfriend, he’d go back to work tomorrow to another case and wouldn’t need to worry about his own safety or future any more then the next barrister.

But the girl, her life had ended. She’d go into custody tomorrow for something, she’d promised him under tears, she hadn’t done. It felt as if Oliver himself had ended her life.

Strong arms pulled him in and his face was smushed into Lucien’s chest. Lucien had become much better at comforting Oliver, since he had witnessed Oliver’s first breakdown in the car. He hugged him instantly now, without the awkward hovering or shoulder patting.

The roaring fire calmed down a little bit and was more like a tiny candle flame now. “So, I assume that court didn’t go well today?”

Oliver shook his head and continued to sniffle into Lucien’s shirt. It was almost nice like that, if it wasn’t for the crushing guilt on his shoulders.

“I know it’s all confidential and shit but - errr-” a long silence followed while Lucien tried to find his words. Maybe Lucien hadn’t become much better at this comforting thing after all but the fact that he was trying was more than enough.

“You can give notice of appeal, right?” Lucien was correct, rationally Oliver knew that the sentence could be revoked so he gave a small nod.

Emotionally he was done. The guilt still weighed him down even with the flames around his heart quenched.

Luc seemed to understand, even without the words. He untangled their limbs and took Oliver’s hand before leading them to the bedroom, where he shoved Oliver towards the bathroom.

Oliver went through the motions a bit robotic and when he came out, Lucien had already put out Oliver’s most comfortable and fluffiest pyjamas.

Maybe Lucien was becoming a pro at the whole comforting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it : )
> 
> Join the [Alexis Hall Discord fan server](https://discord.gg/zSCMSWK) where we like to talk about his books and the wonderful characters in them.


End file.
